Simple Gifts
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: House isn't one to be filled with the holiday spirit, but this Christmas is different. A House/Cameron one-shot that takes place a few months after "Saving Grace".


Simple Gifts

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: House isn't one to be filled with the holiday spirit, but this Christmas is different. A one-shot that takes place a few months after my story "Saving Grace".

…

Gregory House had been dreading Christmas.

Who in his situation wouldn't? How is a person supposed to tell his mother that he's living with a woman half his age and her infant child fathered by another man?

But in spite of his many, many misgivings, Cameron insisted that he allow his mother to come for Christmas. Her brother and his wife were coming too, she had told him. The more the merrier, right?

It took him another glass of scotch before he could respond to _that._

But damn it, she made it so impossible to refuse her anything when she looked at him with those big eyes of hers.

_Fine, but I'm not cooking anything,_ he'd said.

Her eyes had sparkled so brightly. _I'm sure your mother will be happy to help._

He wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to survive the day. His mother, Cameron, and her sister-in-law had been in the kitchen all morning, their feminine laughter constantly drifting into the living room where he and Jim sat watching TV.

He and Cameron's brother didn't talk much—House doubted they had much in common, and besides, the man seemed pretty intent on playing with his infant niece. Less intent once Eleanor needed a diaper change, of course. Then the bastard handed the baby to House.

Considering the fact that House was technically _not_ a father, he had changed far too many diapers.

He couldn't lie to himself though—he adored the kid. As a general rule, kids were pretty annoying. But Eleanor couldn't actually talk yet, which helped. And, honestly, not many people were nearly as happy to see him as she always was. Every time Eleanor saw him, she smiled and reached for him. Even House had a hard time resisting _that._

But after a few diaper changes, a lot of noise from the kitchen, and one tasty meal, he'd gotten through the day. All family members had been removed to their respective hotels, and Cameron was putting the baby to sleep. It was the first quiet moment he'd had since waking up that morning.

Cameron smiled as she reentered the living room, sitting down in her customary place by House's side. "So?" she asked playfully. "Was it as bad as you expected?"

"Worse," House grumbled, and Cameron kissed his cheek.

"Then thank you for behaving," she told him. "For my sake."

"It was a big sacrifice," he insisted, eyes beginning to twinkle. "I think you owe me."

She grinned. "Let me guess. Bedroom?" But before Cameron could get up, House grabbed her hand, keeping her on the couch with him.

"I have another gift for you," he told her, and she looked at him strangely.

"Something important enough to delay sex?" she teased gently. "Lingerie?" she guessed. "Toy? Handcuffs?"

House smiled slightly. "Now that you mention it.." he joked, trailing off. "But no. Nothing like that."

She frowned slightly in her confusion, but her voice was gentle. "What, then?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket for a tiny package, something he'd been saving until after everyone else had gone. He placed it in her hand.

Cameron peeled the paper away slowly, enjoying the suspense as she always did. But when the tiny box opened to reveal a diamond ring, she was silent, staring first at the ring and then at him.

House had felt so confident before, but now he was afraid. It was the first time it occurred to him that she might say no.

He took a deep breath. "This is how you can make it up to me. Marry me."

Cameron finally seemed to find her voice. "But Greg…" She seemed at a loss. "Are you sure? We haven't even been together a year, and with the baby I thought—"

He stilled her lips with a finger, and then reached for her hand. "Allison," he began, "We've known each other for a long time now. We've worked together, we've argued, we've had amazing sex." He paused a moment to smirk at that, but quickly turned serious. "I don't need more time, Allison. We've wasted enough time already."

He took a shaky breath. This was harder than he'd realized it would be. "I want to be Eleanor's father," he finally told her. "I want you to be my wife. I don't just want to live together. That isn't enough. Not anymore."

Cameron's eyes shone. "Okay," she said softly, and smiled. "I'll marry you."

The ring completely forgotten, she leaned over to kiss him, first gently and then passionately.

When House finally pulled away, he grinned. "_Now_ the bedroom," he told her.

Afterwards, House lay content with a sleeping Allison Cameron in his arms. It really hadn't been such a terrible Christmas after all.

Might have even been the best one yet.

…


End file.
